


Amor Fracti: Love of the Broken

by SemperAeternumQue



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annatar is creepy, Canon-Typical Violence, Eregion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For a Friend, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Maeglin survives, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Second Age, So Much Cuteness, Some Humor, an actual plot wow, everyone's a 'lil bit fucked up, most characters won't show up until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: In the First Age, Maeglin does not fall with Gondolin.In the Second Age, Celebrimbor helps him rebuild his shattered life.They've been happy together for a while when a mysterious stranger calling himself Annatar arrives in Eregion. Celebrimbor and Maeglin are instantly catapulted into a mess of love, friendship, war, and of course, Gil-galad can't keep his nose out of things. Not to mention, Glorfindel is a bit too good at holding grudges and Elrond just wants everyone to stop fighting in his house. Or everywhere really, but one has to be realistic sometimes.***On hiatus as of 9/3/19, as I have a lot of other works to focus on at the moment. I will likely be back in a month or so, but the hiatus may be extended depending on outside circumstances.***





	Amor Fracti: Love of the Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrystalNavy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/gifts).



> You may have noticed, this is not my normal kind of fic. For one thing, it actually has a plot! For another, while there will be angst, there is also gratuitous fluff, like this first chapter. A friend of mine requested this, since she wrote several Feanorian stories. I'm not usually a Fallen Banners shipper, but, well, I got on board pretty fast. Celebrimbor and Maeglin came in and were like 'seriously Semper, we better be the cutest gosh-darn couple ever' and I was like 'okay, can't really say no to the characters I suppose'. Anyways, this first chapter is pure fluff, but I'll be getting to the actual plot soon enough. 
> 
> Oh and CrystalNavy (friend I wrote this for) also wrote a Fallen Banners story, check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249945/chapters/45776671
> 
> As always, please leave feedback!

Celebrimbor crossed the bustling street of Eregion, walking faster than he normally would, even with the heavy bags of groceries he was carrying.

Usually, the grandson of Feanor was not one for nerves. But today, he was bringing a gift home for someone very dear to him, the groceries that his love wanted him to get bouncing on his back.

It was strange, Celebrimbor reflected as he dodged out of the way of a lady pushing a cart of fabrics, that the ones you loved the most made you the most afraid. He supposed it was fear of losing the other. The more they meant to you, the more you cared what they thought of you, and consequently it was the most terrifying to try and please them.

Nonetheless, Celebrimbor had resolved to bring his love a gift, and a gift he would bring. Those of the House of Feanor were not so easily intimidated! After many hours of debate with his friends, who mocked him mercilessly for being so lovesick, he had begun work in the forge.

Now, almost a week later, the pendent was finally finished. It was a star insignia reminiscent of the Star of Feanor, but it brought in the symbols of his love’s house, incorporating them seamlessly into the design and making something completely new. Celebrimbor had thought it was a good representation of their love, taking broken and shattered elves and forging them into something new, something beautiful.

At least, someday it would be beautiful. For now, it was darkness and hard work, helping each other through dreams of the past and constantly trying to stop the other from becoming trapped in a spiral of guilt. Still, Celebrimbor would not have it any other way. He wished that his love had not had to endure all he had, but then he would not be the elf Celebrimbor loved.

Reaching the worn wooden door of their house, he gently knocked and was greeted by a familiar face. “Tylpe. I missed you.”

Celebrimbor couldn’t resist a smile. “I’m glad, my Lomion.” He slipped into the cozy house, cared for so lovingly by Maeglin. The son of Aredhel retreated further inside as Celebrimbor removed his shoes, set down the groceries, and gathered his courage.

“I made something for you.” He eventually blurted. His gentle Lomion looked startled, but smiled softly at how endearing the awkward grandson of Feanor could be.

“Yes, my dear?” Celebirmbor hesitantly removed the pendent from its box. Maeglin’s eyes widened. “It is beautiful…the materials must have cost much.”

Celebrimbor gently flicked him on the nose, reminding him, “Maeglin, we do not have to worry about that. And no, iron is not too expensive. Nor were the silver accents. I wanted to make something not valuable for what it cost, but for the feelings it expressed.”

The look in Maeglin’s eyes spoke to pure love. “I do not deserve this.”

“You do. You were put in many bad situations and made some poor choices, but that does not make you a bad person.”

Maeglin slumped, likely knowing that it was futile to have this argument with Celebrimbor again. The Feanorian would never let Maeglin fall once more into self-hatred and guilt, and Maeglin did the same for him.

“I love you.” Maeglin conceded.

“I love you too.” Celebrimbor responded.

The duo curled up in one of the cozy chairs, groceries entirely forgotten. There was running of Eregion to be done, but that could wait. For now, he was with his Maeglin and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and it will get explained later how Maeglin survives, be patient.


End file.
